


Corruption and Control

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Genderfluid Loki, Light Bondage, Lightning - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Asgardians don't possess their lovers.  Sometimes Thor plays as if he does, because Loki so loves it.  But it's only a game.Really.(Works without the rest of the series!)





	Corruption and Control

Thor was on his throne, being king. As he did.

When he couldn't avoid it.

Oh, he found his duties satisfying. He took pride in being a good king, one his people felt comfortable approaching with all sorts of matters. And his kingly duties included, sometimes, sitting on his throne at predictable times, and being when and where people could find him. That was fine.

The problem was the throne itself.

The council, in planning their new kingdom, had very much had their old kingdom in mind. The throne was big and showy and intimidating. He couldn't speak to people normally from it, but had to boom his statements across the throne room. He'd argued them down somewhat, so it wasn't quite as ridiculously massive as their first draft, but in the end it was still a big, hulking, unwieldy thing.

And as king, he had to sit in it.

Today was a slow day. A few people had come in; palace advisors, mostly. Not many. Everyone was at a festival. He wanted to throw himself sideways across the massive chair and groan his boredom. But he was not a petulant youth anymore, and would restrain himself to a stoic, kingly glower of boredom, while sitting mostly upright.

Sif was keeping him company, at least. He was still so unspeakably glad to have her back. She'd gone quiet with boredom as well, some time ago, but stayed loyally by his side.

He had many close, trusted, intimate companions in the palace. But it was wonderful to simply have a friend.

They both sat up a little when they heard footsteps coming down the hall, determined and fast. And voices. It was... Faden, and... Loki?

Faden strode into the throne room, followed by two of his warrior trainees, and manhandling Loki along by the scruff of his coat. Loki's hands were bound in front of him.

Faden gave Loki a hard push toward the throne, probably intending to force him into a kneel, but Loki kept his feet, with a stumble.

"This is all a complete misunderstanding." he said, immediately.

Thor gave him an exasperated look. "What did you do?"

Loki held his bound arms up, and spread his hands as well as he could, "Nothing!"

Faden growled. "He has been... CULTIVATING my students, telling them lies and warping their minds!"

"I have been in conversation with the young warriors who will be the future of Asgard." Loki said, with saintly patience.

"Today I caught him attempting to convince them to steal golden apple seeds!"

"Utterly ridiculous. I was explaining to them the rich history of the security Asgard has always put on such valuable treasures."

Thor sat back in his throne with a sigh. "Loki, what would you need with such a thing? I thought you were with Fenrir. Tell me you haven't dragged him into your tricks!” Loki doted on his giant wolf offspring. If he were endangering his pup, even by lessening Asgard’s acceptance of him, it would be a sign of true madness.

“I was with Fenrir all morning, then happened upon two young warriors while returning to the palace. I merely struck up a conversa-”

That was some relief, at least! He interrupted Loki's protests of innocence. "Was it these two? Well? Was he asking you to steal the seeds?"

They both looked uncertain. "No, sire. He.... It seemed clear that he.... Well...."

"He told us not to, but he.... It...."

Faden gave Thor a 'You see?' look. "They are confused." Then he gestured angrily at Loki. "This trickster has done all too thorough a job, twisting them about until they cannot tell truth from lies!"

Thor resisted putting his face in his hand, and decided these two were too young to see their king involved in the bickering and nonsense this would soon become. "You two go. Get your heads on straight; that's an order. A warrior must have good sense." He waved dismissal, and they bowed quickly and left.

Everyone waited for their footsteps to fade.

"Afraid to let them see you lose your temper, brother? A wise decision. They are... impressionable." A little smirk quirked Loki's lips.

Thor growled, and got out of his throne and strode toward Loki. Loki's eyes widened in alarm, and he took a few steps back. Right into Faden, who grabbed his shoulders.

"What in all the realms would you want the seeds for, Loki?"

Loki somehow managed to wave bound hands airily. "Oh, I can think of all sorts of uses for that kind of power." He made an attempt at casually disengaging from Faden, which failed. He smiled nervously.

As usual, Loki wouldn't know what to do with success if he got it. Thor was half certain he made trouble just to be caught at it.

More than half, of late. Thor cupped the back of his brother's neck, firmly, and pulled him close, almost forehead to forehead, and spoke low, only for his ears. "Brother, you know where the limit is?"

He smirked. "I know where you think it is."

"Must you always cause trouble?"

"Think of how dull you would be if I didn't."

Thor released Loki with a sigh. "I sentence you to boredom. You're stuck here with me."

Loki huffed annoyance, but seemed to accept his fate. "Untie me."

Faden snorted. "No."

Thor shook his head, smiling.

Loki turned to Sif and extended his arms, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Sif laughed. "Were it up to me, I'd see you bound much more often, Trickster!" But it was a friendly laugh.

Loki sighed, and seemed to give the matter up. Then he smirked and brushed around Thor. "I'll do you one better." He dropped onto the throne, now illusioned to look like Thor. "I'll stay. Go, enjoy the festival, brother!"

"Absolutely not." Thor folded his arms, even though he knew authoritative posture had little effect on the annoying trickster.

Faden snorted. "Well, I'm going." He gave Thor a casual bow. They exchanged expressions, Thor apologizing for his brother, Faden waving it off.

Loki was certainly more easily accepted by the warriors, these days. He had turned his scheming to Asgard's benefit since Ragnarok. If he did sometimes still cause trouble at home, it was seen as simply the price of having a Trickster. Mostly.

Though, Faden was far from the only one to carry rope that would bind the sorcerer.

Sif was arguing with Loki.

"Obviously, you'd just slink off as soon as he left."

"Set Valkyrie to guard me."

"Your crush on her is as transparent as it is hopeless."

Loki pouted, and Thor hoped his face never really looked that petulant. "I am not Asgardian; I'm not seeking to bed every person I get close to. Valkyrie is a friend." He sniffed. "And my favor is returned."

"Which is one of many reasons I'm not leaving you to play dress up with her." Thor tugged Loki out of the throne, and resumed his seat. He shouldn't have been surprised when Loki immediately plopped into his lap.

"I'll just have to find some other way to entertain myself, then." He pressed up close to Thor, looking at him in hungry seduction, and it was unnerving to see his own face like that.

Sif made a slightly strangled noise. Loki smirked over his shoulder at her. "See, I'm entertaining Sif as well. Everyone wins." He leaned in close to whisper in Thor's ear, but let his words carry. "I think she likes you, brother."

Thor was still unbalanced by himself trying to seduce himself, but Sif laughed. "I cannot say I'm complaining about this show. Much better than that play you put on about dwarves."

Loki frowned, distracted. "People liked that."

"I don't like this." Thor put a firm hand on Loki's hip, and pushed until Loki was forced to either get up or fall out of his lap.

Loki sighed and dropped Thor's face. What took its place was her female form. "Brother, please? Untie me."

Thor smiled. Loki might as well have painted a sign saying she was enjoying the game. She almost only took her female form when she felt safe. "An afternoon in bondage is hardly unfair, for your attempted theft."

"Tease."

Instead of going to one of the advisor's seats, Loki sat on the floor and leaned back against the front of Thor's throne. Thor was briefly confused, until he found his hand automatically going to stroke Loki's hair, since it was in reach. Loki sighed happily, and leaned her head against Thor's knee, and pushed her face into Thor's hand like a cat.

Sif rolled her eyes. "What if someone comes in? It's not exactly kingly."

Thor just smiled. He'd long ago decided that his version of kingly behavior was going to include Loki, in all his brother's strangenesses and inconveniences.

Loki, as her response, shrugged and switched their appearances, so it was Thor at Loki's feet.

Sif sighed. "Oh yes, much better."

\--------------

By the time Thor pushed Loki into his room, his brother was a man again. Or in any case, he was in his male form. Loki had grown restless in the throne room, and shifted and illusioned between so many different forms that Thor could barely keep track of his shape, much less guess at his mind.

He pressed Loki against the wall and kissed him forcefully, heart swelling at his brother’s quick opening to him. No matter how often his brother was his, it never felt certain. It felt like a new gift each time.

And oh, was it wrong to be excited by Loki's tricks, and his strange powers? He felt as if he had a wild thing, captured but untamed. He wanted to try to tame him. He wanted to fail.

When he drew away for air, Loki smirked up at him, sly and insolent and simply begging to be taken in hand. “Hmm, brother. I rather miss this side of you. Here is the arrogant enforcer I grew up with! Where has he been all these years?”

“Growing up, sorcerer.” He kept Loki firmly trapped, and tugged his hair. He did like being stronger than Loki. He did like being able to push Loki around. Loki drew such predatory things out of him. “Admit it. If I acted this way except to entertain you, you would destroy us both.”

“Would? Did. I tore you down, and just my good fortune you reformed into something even stronger. Take care, dear brother, or I will do it again.”

He didn't doubt it. He tugged Loki's chin up, demandingly, and claimed another rough kiss. With a deliberately smug tone, knowing how it would rile him, he said “Know your place, brother.”

Loki drew in a breath, and his pupils expanded. “I will destroy you.”

Thor scoffed, and gave the rope still binding Loki a little tug. “Oh? With your tongue? I can think of better use for it.”

Loki made a show of struggling and hissing as Thor pushed him to the bed, somehow managing to writhe himself enticingly against Thor more than anything else. Then, suspiciously, a sudden surrender when he was tossed onto the bed. He rose to his knees, arms bound before him, and his eyes swept Thor's body. “What better uses did you have in mind?”

Thor laughed. That was a certain way to get bitten! He pounced on his brother, pinned him, and held him strictly. But then he relented, and kissed Loki more gently, and undid the rope around his arms.

Loki made a noise of outrage. “Now!?”

“Loki, I would never keep you bound during sex.”

“You… heartless tease!” Loki fought Thor's hold. “You kept me bound for hours! You deceiving, cruel, lying…. Let me up!”

Thor chuckled. “No!”

That perked Loki's interest. “... No?”

He growled playfully, and manhandled Loki onto his stomach, arms pinned to his lower back. Despite Loki's interest, Thor had never been able to understand the appeal of bondage during play. Not when he could hold Loki pinned with his own two hands.

Not when he could feel Loki push and strain against him, feel his strong body trapped under him, feel- Oh, why would he lose any of that to a rope? He bent low over Loki, and growled in his ear. “I’m going to have my way with you, Trickster. I’m going to fuck the mischief out of you!”

Loki gasped, and thrust his hips back hard against Thor. “You’ll have to fuck very deep indeed, for that!”

Thor yanked Loki's hair, enough to jerk his head back. Loki gave a little cry. “That is my intent. Clothes, sorcerer!”

Loki must have been eager, for he obediently vanished their clothes.

He released Loki's hair to get the oil, and wasted no time in preparing Loki. Loki whimpered in need, until Thor bit his shoulder, then he cried out. “Please! Mark me, oh please, please mark me!” He jerked his hips up as if he couldn't help himself. “Oh, brother, brother, I’ll be good as long as your marks stay on me!”

Thor got a guilty rush of lust at that. “Oh? And you won't heal yourself early?” Guilt or lust, it was a tempting offer. Loki had been very troublesome lately. And oh, the thought of him being sated by Thor's marks, the thought of memories of their passion being enough to satisfy the unsatisfiable man…. Thor put his teeth to the side of Loki's neck, and bit hard.

Loki cried out, and came. Oh, gorgeous! He hadn't even realized Loki was so close. By Loki's dazed look, neither had he. “More, more!” he begged, breathless and still shuddering.

Oh. Oh, fuck, yes, they were doing this, and Thor could no longer pretend he was only indulging his brother, that this was only for play, could no longer contain his guilty desire to not only please his beloved, but OWN him.

Asgardians didn't possess their lovers.

Thor was going to possess every inch of Loki, was going to break him, was going to make him understand where he belonged, where his home was! He was going to make Loki behave by sheer force of his belonging to Thor!

He pushed into Loki, in one hard, unforgiving push. Loki wailed, and pushed back as well as the wrists pinned on his back allowed. “Yes! Thor, more!”

“Yes, more.” he hissed, not sure if it was reassurance or threat. He pinched Loki's nipple, then released a thin stream of lightning into it, skittering across his torso.

Loki shrieked. “More! Thor!”

He bit his shoulder hard, to make up for stopping the lightning. “Mine, Loki.”

“YES! Yes, Thor, yours, yours, yes yes yes!”

“Mine.” he sped his pressing, rocking thrusts, and Loki tightened his nails into Thor's hand.

“Please!” he was moaning. “Please, Thor, PLEASE!”

“Mine.” Thor twisted them around enough to get at Loki's throat, and bit it hard. Loki cried out, and came a second time. Thor growled and came as well, still biting Loki’s throat.

He finally released Loki, but then collapsed on top of him. Best make sure he couldn’t go anywhere, or try to compensate for his enthusiastic surrender with a stabbing. They caught their breath.

Loki had a silly little smile on his face, all blissed out. Thor suddenly wished for one of those Midgardian cameras. He stroked Loki’s hair back. “You have enspelled me, sorcerer.”

Loki hummed. “Not that time, brother. That was plain and simple corruption. Knew I’d get you eventually.”

“It… was only a game.”

Loki’s smile grew. “Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
